


Starmaker

by Tatzebea



Series: The lone Beginning [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beginnings, Creation, Gen, cryptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: .............................Hello........





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some small, silly thing about my OCs  
> And the making of an Universe! Don't take it too serious it's just my idea!

 Nothing.

 

At the beginning was nothing.

Just darkness, stretching far.

No ending, no beginning.

No one to witness anything.

No one who could see the beginning of the first stars.

 

A wave of energy. No one saw.

The first twinkle of a star. No one saw.

 

Yet.....

There now was something.

Light.

And another light.

Then there was a big light, brighter than the first lights.

It formed a being.

They wore white, like nothing could compare at this time.

White robe, white hair, a contrast to the blackness from before.

 

Then this being had colors.

Crystals, in six colors.

Red, Yellow, Blue, Orange, Green, Purple.

And two crystals in black and white.

 

Two structures came out of their back.

Like wings, yet no way capable of flying.

They were green.

 

They opened their eyes.

Glassy.

Blank.

Blind.

 

They looked around as if they could find something.

Blackness.

They opened their mouth.

Sound.

Yet no sound.

Distorted.

No language to use.

 

They were alone.

They looked down.

Their hands moved.

Long fingers.

Hair came into their view.

White hair.

Like their skin and robe.

No color.

 

They touched it.

Soft.

They touched their robe.

Soft.

They touched their skin.

Soft, yet not.

Rough.

 

They made a sound.

Laughter.

 

They were alone.

Their laughter died.

The structure on their back moved.

The crystals brightened.

 

They will change it.

They change being alone.

 

They curled in on themselves.

Concentrated.

They shine like the lights before.

 

A wave of energy. One saw.

More lights came in existence.

Stars.

 

They looked up.

Splitting.

They reached a hand up to their face.

Cracked.

They fall in pieces.

Crumbling.

 

They breathed in.

Useless.

The six crystals broke of.

They shine.

 

Their hair changed color.

Their eye color changed.

Their structure on their back looked more like wings.

Decayed.

 

The crystals formed beings.

Red an armored female being.

Yellow a star like creature.

Blue a lizard monster.

Orange a long eared animal.

Green a winged insect.

Purple a serpent like dragon.

That's the words their mind came up with.

 

The six made worlds.

They looked at them.

 

They reached to the last two crystals.

They broke the white one off.

It shines.

The being.

Much like they used to look.

Yet different.

 

The six make their creations.

Creator.

 

The white crystal stayed with the black crystal.

Many other worlds were made.

Planets.

 

They noticed many fragments of themselves.

No Creators.

But Makers.

Rulers.

Inventors.

 

Counterparts.

The six have them.

Web. Morning Star. Wrapped. Two headed. Clouds.

The others have them, too.

 

They thought.

White. Black.

The last crystal.

Their counterpart.

 

They are not alone anymore.

They send their other half away.

All their halves.

 

They are alone.

They curl in on themselves.

They get encircled by energy. No one saw.

 

It's their world.


End file.
